


She Said You Know Me Well

by blanchtt



Series: Future Starts Slow [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, Non-clone AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: Pain blossoms sharp-numb along her lower lip, head reeling back from the blunt force of Helena's bony shoulder in her face, and suddenly Helena’s freezing hands are cupped along her jaw, holding her still, a pale and worried face almost up right against her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone fic in Future Starts Slow  
> 500X LEDA #313 - eating fire

 

 

 

Pain blossoms sharp-numb along her lower lip, head reeling back from the blunt force of Helena's bony shoulder in her face, and suddenly Helena’s freezing hands are cupped along her jaw, holding her still, a pale and worried face almost up right against her own. 

 

“Oh, God. I am so sorry,” Helena says, voice thick, but Sarah only bares her teeth, lip curled away, and reaches up to touch, watches as her fingertips come away tinged with spit-thinned blood.

 

“Jus’ an accident,” Sarah assures her, because really _she_ is the one who started the whole try-and-take-it wrestling match with Helena in the first place. The jacket they’d been squabbling over lies forgotten on the floor just beyond them.

 

“What’s going on up there?” Mrs. S calls suddenly, and Helena’s eyes go wide because the closeness of her voice tells them both that S is at the bottom of the stairs and with probably half a mind to come up and tell them to settle down herself. And Sarah knows the very real panic thrumming through Helena, because what she's managed to get out of her quiet new sister since she's come to live with them is that Sarah's not the only one to get kicked out of a family for fighting.

 

And so Sarah only grins, pushes Helena off her from where she’s straddling her waist, and scrambles up onto her feet, opens the door and yells down, “Nothin’!” because in their house a sudden lack of shouting is what worries S.

 

And the stairs creak with the weight of someone deciding whether to come up or not, but there's a muttered warning from S to settle down, and then footsteps retreating back to the kitchen.

 

With that taken care of, Sarah runs her tongue over her lip, feels the split and puffy flesh where it’s torn, and tastes copper on the back of her throat as she swallows. Business as usual – she’s gotten worse from defending Felix. But this time, there’s Helena holding out a fist with bunched-up tissues clutched in it, and Sarah takes one, curls her lip again and presses the tissue to where the pain throbs hottest.

 

Helena is still watching her uncertainly, and so Sarah grins, knows it looks stupid around the tissue but doesn't care. “No hard feelings?” Sarah asks, holding out her free hand, and Helena watches her, gauging her for quite a while, before smiling tentatively and holding out her own hand, clasping Sarah’s and shaking it.

 

Which, of course, after a tender moment turns into more wrestling, because Felix only goes limp and _whines_ when she gets him in a headlock and that's no fun at all. Helena thoroughly kicks her ass, though, and they end up nursing a split lip and bruised sides between them, with Helena promising to show her exactly how she does what she does.

 

 

 


End file.
